Si los GG presentaran un programa infantil
by Nikie Blue
Summary: Sería cualquier cosa menos para todos los públicos XD Gracias a SolBadguy por permitirme colgarlo


Se oye una guitarra de fondo,es I-no tocando la melodía de introducción del programa mientras canta al ritmo Zappa.

"Guilty Gear, is not ear,  
Guilty Gear, is not a fear. -Zappa pasa a modo poseído,canta Sadako-  
Guilty Gear, is rear,  
Guilty Gear, dissappear."

Hola niños¡bienvenidos! PUFFFFFFF (resoplido de vapor)-saluda Robo Ky-Hoy tendremos muchas sorpresas PUFFFFFF,aqui tenemos al payaso Eddie,que os hará muñequitos con sombras.

Eddie toma y con sus poderes hace una bestia negra.

NIÑO,TOMA PARA TÍ,UMM,NIÑO DELICIOSSSO.-dice Eddie mostrando sus colmillos y regalando el muñeco a un niño de 5 años.

Y ahora,PUFFFF,tenemos al mago Faust.-replica Robo Ky.

Hola,niños,hoy el Dr os dará,chocolatinas-haciendo el ataque que lanza chocolatinas.-y muñecos del Dr Faust-repite el ataque-bueno,me voy volando¡Sayonaraaaaaaa!

Y ahora,para las niñas más pequeñas de la casa,consejos de las chicas del programa,comenzaremos con Jam,PUFFFF.

Niñas,lo mejor,por supuesto,es tener,por supuesto,un restaurante,por supuesto,para poder hacer vuestras comiditas.Estooo¿quién ha quemado mi restaurante?-dice Jam poniéndose furiosa.

Oh,niños¿a quién hay que llamar si tenemos un incendio?

¡AL BOMBERO SOL BADGUY!-dicen un montón de niños.

Viene Sol Badguy parpadeando en rojo.

Sr Bombero,salveme del fuego.-dice Jam

Se cambia de postura y unas rayas rojas surgen del suelo.  
NAPALM...¡DEATH!

El restaurante queda reducido a cenizas.

¡BIIIIIIIIIIENNNN!-gritan los niños y Sol Badguy se marcha.Jam está en coma.

Niños,PUFFF,recordad que solo los mayores pueden jugar con el fuego,ahora os pasamos con Millia y sus consejos de belleza.

Niñas,para una asesina,es impotante su cabello,asi que hay que peinarselo todos los días,por largo que sea.

6 horas después.

PUF,PUF,PUF,ah,ya ha terminado,ahora os pasaremos con el malabarista de las bolas de billar,Venom.

Venom se pone a jugar con las bolas de billar en el aire,hasta que realiza el ataque overdrive "Dark Angel" (la bola lila) y se marcha.

Bien niños,PUF,y ahora,pasaremos con los consejos de autodefensa por Baiken.

Niñas,recordad,ser manca y tuerta no implica que no podais defenderos,basta con que aprendais a manejar la katana con una mano.Observad.

Baiken se pone a hacer florituras con la katana,los niños miran asombrados.

PUF,ahora,consejos para los días de calor por Anji.

Queridos,si teneis calor,lo mejor es un abanico,mirad.

Anji realiza varias posturas con los abanicos.Los niños se duermen.

PUF,trucos de yoyo con Bridget,PUF.

Bridget se pone a hacer equilibrios y rarezas, se le cae un yoyo en la esposa.

Necesito un voluntario,plis-dice Bridget.

Baja un niño,lanza el yoyo y lo envía a la luna.

Upps.

PUF,PUF,esto,PUF,pasemos a otra cosa. Consejos de medio ambiente con Testament y May.

Testament,con su voz dualizada y tétrica:

-Niños plantad un árbol o sino...-dice sacando su guadaña.  
-May-chan se pondrá muy triste,la señorita Zio que es un cuervo,la señora Ballena y el señor delfin también se pondrán tristes¿chi o?-dice May con su mejor sonrisa.

Johnny aparece en ese momento:  
-Además,no hay nada más cruel que hacer llorar a una señorita.-dice guiñándole un ojo a May,ruborizándola.

PUUUUFFFF,y ahora,con vosotros,vuestro profesor de japonés que es americano aunque diga que es japonés,Chipp Zanuff.

Chipp mira enfadado a Robo Ky-soy japonés,bien niños,hoy no aprenderemos japonés,sino algo más importante,la diferencia entre pequeño y grande.

Baja un pequeño telón.

Kliff es pequeño y Justice es grande,repetid.

KLIFF ES PEQUEÑO Y JUSTICE ES GRANDE.-dicen los niños al unísono.

Otra vez.-dice Chipp

KLIFF ES PEQUEÑO Y JUSTICE ES GRANDE.-dicen los niños al unísono,otra vez.

Muy bien niños.-dice Chipp,yéndose de un salto en el aire.

Bien,PUF,ahora...ahora...

Hey,babes,ahora vereis como sé saltar a la comba.-dice Axl haciendo el movimiento de DUST.

PUF,error de para los días de calor por Slayer,gracias a Ese Hombre,esta vez.

No tomeis la luz del sol niños,hace daño en vuestra delicada piel. Y menos si sois vampiros.

Niños,ahora una demostración de superfuerza con Potemkin.  
Saltaré ahora para que Potemkin os enseñe lo que puede hacer.

Potemkin,impasible,salta en el aire,partiéndole la columna en dos a Robo Ky,saltando muchas tuercas y aceite.

BIP,BIP,PUF,duele,BIP.  
Misión completada-dice Potemkin.

Aparecen del fondo Ky y Dizzy y dicen a la vez.  
-Niños,no hagais esto en casa.

Y Ky se acerca a la pantalla y dice:  
Y recordad,niños,las órdenes sagradas,sed justos o morid.

I-no toca la guitarra y Zappa comienza a cantar la sintonía principal del programa:  
"Guilty Gear, is not ear,  
Guilty Gear, is not a fear.  
-Zappa pasa a modo poseído,canta Sadako-  
Guilty Gear, is rear,  
Guilty Gear, dissappear."


End file.
